What If
by jedssm
Summary: Earth Loudest Heroes' Spin-off, presenting a collection of short stories featuring alternate versions of the Loud family, involving the basic idea that they have powers.
1. Introduction

I would like to make a brief introduction to clarify some points.

This is a collection of one-shots and alternative endings of Earth Loudest Heroes, in which I will write about situations that, although follow the same principles as Earth Loudest Heroes, do not interfere with the main story, but I will not put Lemons here, opting to do a version with Lemons only.

In this universe, It is normal to meet people with superpowers, and both Loud parents was heroes that turnet into millionaires, so that their children have powers too. They live in a great tower in New York, being equivalent to the Avenger Tower of the Marvel Cinematic Universe(MCU).

.

* * *

 **Superpowers**

* * *

.

 **The Parents**

They worked for the SHIELD, until Lynn Sr. proved to the leaders that he was more useful as an inventor than as a hero. This allowed him to create a successful company, which made his family famous, in addition to allowing the construction of the Loud Tower.  
With Lynn creating new technologies and Rita managing the company, they spend little time with their children, so they put in the tower several rooms with things and activities to make them enjoy their free time.

Lynn Senior (43 years old) possesses gravitational powers, which he can exert on everything around or in a specific area. Unlike the cartoon, he works as a scientist, since in my view an IT technician would not be able to support a family with nine children with superpowers.

Rita (42 years old) spends most of her time in the office, but she can still find time for her children because of her superhuman stamina. She is very skilled with her powers of flight, as well as possessing super-strength, and shooting powerful blasts of golden energy.

 **The Kids**

They usually develop their powers around the age of six and each of the siblings has a different ability.  
Lincoln used to pretend that he had not to developed his powers, untils his alter ego got unmasked.

Lori (18 years old) is a skilled telepath and is able to use telekinesis.

Leni (17 years old) has healing powers, making her capable of healing from scratches to severe bruises.

Luna (16 years old) can convert sound into energy. The louder the sound, the more the amount of energy.

Luan (15 years old) has the ability to phase through solid materials and is good at creating eletronic devices and traps for her pranks.

Lynn (14 years old) is a speedster whose top speed is unknown. Because of her power, she needs to use a device to nullify her powers when practicing sports with normal humans.

Lincoln (12 years old) is the most powerful of all the kids, despite hiding his true powers for years. He inherited his mother's powers, except that his energy is orange and he also has an extrasensory ability, which warns him of imminent danger.

Lucy (9 years old) is extremely agile, and has the ability to give bad luck to other people, although she prefers to call her ability "jinx".

Lana (7 years old) speaks with the animals, causing them to obey their commands. She is also more agile than an acrobat and has impressive strength for a little girl.

Lola (7 years old) is the strongest after Lincoln, although she only has superforce. Still, he is so strong that he can put a building down when he gets irritated.

Lisa (5 years old) and Lily (2 years old) are not yet old enough to use their powers, but that does not stop them from being as noisy as their siblings. Lisa is also one of the smartest people of the world, while Lily is cute enough to never get in troubles.

I hope you enjoy.


	2. This Page Has Been Moved

**I noticed that the chapter with Leni was read several times, and that gave me an idea.**

 **I decided to start a new fanfic, 'Eath Lewdest Heroes', where there will be only Super-Lemons,** **leaving this fanfic only with lighter stories.**

 **Earth Lewdest Heroes** **has already been published with a brand new chapter for the plot,** **involving Lynn.**


	3. What If Lincoln Was a Bully?

**Lincoln** **Loud** **is a cheerful and helpful boy whose life was shaped by love and example he received from his sisters and friends.** **But what if he was not like that?**

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

The students of Simon Kirby-Lieber School go from one side to the other by the crowded halls, preparing for another day of school. On the second floor, a raven haired girl looks for something in her locker, nervous about not finding what she's looking for.

"Hey, Ronnie."

She turned around and saw her friend Lynn Loud, then they made a fist bump.

"Hi, Lynn. How was your weekend?"

"Same as always. It's hard not to have someone at home to help me train, but it's better to ask for help from 'you-know-who'." Lynn made quotation marks with her fingers, clearly annoyed just thinking about it.

Ronnie could not help but feel a slight pang. It was then that both noticed a certain commotion in the hall.

The students were walking away as two freckled boys walked down the hall, talking absently to each other. One was a red-haired boy wearing dark jeans and a green shirt while the other had white hair and was wearing blue jeans with an orange shirt. Though they dressed differently, they were both wearing sunglasses and carrying a black jacket on one shoulder while carrying a backpack on the other. Occasionally, they would stop to mock someone, as well as look at others with an air of superiority..

As they walked, a distracted girl closed her locker and turned around, bumping into the white-haired boy. She left her books fall to the ground, as well as the boy's sunglasses, which broke at the fall. The other students immediately fell silent, realizing that something terrible was about to happen.

"Worthless! You do not look where you're going?" The boy said angrily as he grabbed the girl by the arm tightly.

The girl looked terrified at the boy, realizing that she was in serious trouble.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"I do not want to hear your lame excuses!" He pulled the girl to her feet, staring into her eyes in a threatening way. "I think you need to learn a lesson."

The boy smiled wickedly, making his left hand glow as he drew it closer to the girl's face, which was almost weeping. As a tragedy was about to happen, the students around reacted in a variety of ways.

The red-haired boy just smiled, looking with interest at the scene before him, eager to see his fellow hurt the girl. Almost all the students in the hallway was further away, and others simply left the hall, pretending not to see what was happening. Of all of them, the one who seemed most affected by the scene was Ronnie, who looked at them in disbelief.

" _What happened to you, Lincoln?"_

She could not understand how he got that way.

When they were little, the two were inseparable friends, always getting into various confusions, some times along with his sisters. He always was a kind and friendly boy who cared about the welfare of others, always willing to help his sisters with their things or even helping a classmate with something. Because of his charisma and the influence of his sisters, he used to be a popular kid in school, someone that everyone, even older students, respected.

This, of course, until a certain day.

One day, when they were in third grade, a new kid was transferred from his last school, apparently for causing too many problems. Being the helpful boy he was, Lincoln decided to befriend the new kid, who immediately agreed to stay next to someone who seemed to have the respect of the whole school. At first it seemed just that Lincoln had made another new friend, until Ronnie realized that Chandler seemed to be slowly influencing Lincoln.

She, like the Loud sisters, tried to ignore Lincoln's new attitude, thinking it was just a phase. Still, it was undeniable that something has changed since he had met Chandler, which gradually began to turn him into some kind of selfish jerk who only cared about himself. Over time, he stopped being a model student to become the toughest bully in school, inciting fear in other students. Even the other students with powers feared the white-haired boy, who could plan his reign of terror in order to avoid being caught.

Ronnie got really troubled about this, as she could not be near him witout geting disappointed. It was not as if they had drifted apart, after all she was friends with the Loud sisters, and their parents had been friends since long before their older siblings were born. However, the new attitude of the boy made her feel sick in his presence, almost always wanting to kick him in the balls.

Ronnie stepped out of her flashback as a strong wind swept past her, indicating that Lynn had run in the direction of her brother.

Before the boy could do anything, she ran at top speed, as if time was slower for others. She put her power seal in the white-haired boy's wrist, then take the girl out of his grasp. She then took the girl and her books and led her to the end of the hall, facing a classroom. Satisfied with her work, Lynn returned to where her brother was, adjusting to normal speed.

"Lincoln Loud! What do you think you're doing?" She put her fists on her hips, looking at him severely.

The boy stared at his sister, not at all surprised to see that she had prevented him from punishing the girl.

"That's none of your business, Lynn." He prepared to fire an energy blast at his sister, but felt something strange and looked at his wrist, realizing Lynn's power seal. "Seriously!? You do not even have the courage to face me when I can use my powers?"

"I'm faster, but you are stronger." Lynn crossed her arms and smiled victoriously. "I'm just being smarter."

"And what makes you think I'm not going to fight back?" Lincoln prepared to remove the power seal, looking defiantly at his older sister.

"Well, I do not think you're going to want me to tell Mom that you were about to use your powers in a helpless girl. Do you?"

Lincoln did not want to admit it, but his sister had surely defeated him this time. Furiously, he removed the girl's power seal from his wrist and returned it to her.

"Let's go, Chandler. Class is about to begin." He looked at the boy angrily, moving down the hall.

Chandler immediately followed his friend, though he was a little apprehensive.

The truth was that Chandler was also afraid of what Lincoln had become. At first, he took advantage of Lincoln's naivety to convince him that they were better than the other students, but with time Lincoln became increasingly self-centered, so that their current relationship was no longer that of friends, but of a bully and his frightened accomplice.

The two bullies disappeared from view in the hallway, allowing the other students to return to their normal routine. Lynn continued to look in the direction they went, an expression of complete disappointment on her face.

"Lynn, you was amazing!" Ronnie approached her friend, glad she avoided a tragedy. "You sure could be a superhero."

"Thank you, Ronnie. But to be honest, I do not feel very heroic."

"What are you talking about? You solved the problem and no one got hurt."

"Ronnie, be honest with me." Lynn looked at her sadly, already about to cry. "With everything he's done in the past few years, what do you think he would have done to that girl if I had not been here?"

Ronnie was shocked by the question. She was so relieved that Lynn had saved the girl that she did not even stop to think what might have happened.

"I do not know. I mean, he's never gone that far, but..."

"Living with him is becoming a nightmare. He respects no one, uses his powers recklessly, and even takes pleasure in making our younger sisters cry. Daddy said that if he stays like this, he will not have any other choice but send him to a reform school that looks more like a penitentiary."

The two girls were silent, staring at the floor sadly. They both loved Lincoln, or at least the gay and gentle Lincoln they had known. Though they did not want to admit it, it was as if this side of Lincoln was just a distant memory, something that made them hope that there might still be salvation for the boy.

At that moment, the bell rang, indicating that the first class was about to begin.

"Well, see you at lunch." Lynn held out her fist for them to do another fist bump.

"See you later, Lynn-sanity."

They went separate ways through the school building, getting ready for another day of school. Although it was a sad reality, the fact was that the boy they met was gone long time.

The new Lincoln was there to stay, and apparently there was no one able to stop him.

But... what if there was?


	4. What If Lincoln Was a Girl? PT1

**We all know Lincoln Loud and his family, and we have seen what a superfamily life is like, just like a universe with an evil version of Lincoln. But what if he was not a nice or bad boy?**

 **What if we went to an universe where he was a girl?**

 **A very interesting girl.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Our visit begins in the Loud Tower of this universe, where 12 of the 13 family members are gathered in the dining room, preparing for their plans after breakfast.

The only difference is that in this universe the family is not composed of two parents with ten daughters and one son. In this universe, they have ten sons and one daughter.

Around the table, the parents and their children eat a wholesome meal, each one in its own way.

At the head of the table, the parents stood side by side, watching closely what their children were doing.

Loki, Lori's counterpart, was sitting on the right side of the table. He was quietly texting on his cell phone with his telekinetic powers, while he used his hands to eat pancakes. Unlike Lori, the young telepath did not have much ethics about using his powers.

Beside him was Loni, who, like Leni, was as innocent as a little kid. He ate cereal nonchalantly, smiling silly as he stared into nowhere.

Next up was Lane, who had made a small house with waffles, trying to make a fun meal. The teen was more interested in playing than eating, and it bothered the brother beside him.

With a reproving glance directed at Lane, Levi ate a sandwich from his plate of PB&J, wishing someone more mature would sit next to him.

On the left side of the table were five of the brothers, but they did not act very different from the four brothers on the other side.

Next to the parents was Lynn Jr., who furiously attacked the third plate of a very heavy meal. Like his female counterpart, the boy followed a special diet to supply his accelerated metabolism.

Beside him, Luke was eating some french toasts. Despite his rebellious punk appearance, he ate elegantly, like a real gentleman.

In the middle of the five brothers was Lars, who stood before a bowl of porridge. The boy ate so slowly and disinterestedly that he looked like he was a prisoner being fed.

And completing this side was the twins, both eating cereal. While Leif ate a normal cereal of sugary corn flakes, Lexx ate a chocolate-flavored cereal with small marshmallows.

At the other end of the table was high chair, where little Leon was eating porridge. Although he was only two years old, the little boy was already able to feed himself without causing a mess.

In the corner of the table, between Leon and Levi, was an empty chair. In front of the chair was an empty bowl, just like a bottle of milk and a box of Zombie Bran cereal, the favorite of the only girl in the house, who has not yet left her room.

Once turned twelve, the young girl took longer and longer to leave her room every morning, so the family was already getting used to her absence during breakfast.

Although everyone was eating in peace, they missed the only sister in the family.

"Good morning, guys!"

That just arrived in the dining room.

At that moment, they all looked at the door, immediately excited to see the girl.

"Good morning, Linka!" Everyone at the table said, full of enthusiasm.

The girl smiled happily, walking slowly to her place.

Unlike her male counterpart, Linka had long hair that came up to her waist, but she still had a little cowlick. She was wearing an orange blouse with light blue jeans, with 'Linka' written in cursive on the back pocket with crystal rhinestones, with a little heart on the 'i'.

To complement her beauty, she wore a modest amount of make up on her cheeks and a bit of gloss on her lips, as well as a blue eye shadow and an orange hair clip. Her gait was decided and elegant, like a top model in a runway.

She sat down in the chair, rubbing Leon's hair and making him giggle.

"What are your plans for today?" Linka asked, pouring the milk into her bowl.

"Well, the usual, actually," Loki replied, taking a bored look. "As soon as we're done here, we're going to spend the day in front of the TV until dinnertime." He then glanced at Lynn, who was already glaring at his older brother. "(Sigh) I mean, all of us except Mr. 'Super-Athlete ' over there."

Upon hearing this, the mother gave a brief disgruntled sigh. Although she loved her children, she hated when they opted do loaf around in the living room the whole day.

At least two of her children did not do that.

"You guys disgust me!" Lynn exclaimed, looking sternly at the other brothers. "A perfect day out there and you all prefer to stay indoors?"

The other brothers were about to start a discussion when they heard a small chuckle.

At the end of the table, Linka looked at them as if she were seeing clowns making their performance, which left them slightly embarrassed. The siblings were not sure what it was, but something in Linka's pure eyes made them ashamed, even more effective than when their mother stared at them when they did something wrong.

"Well, I admire your commitment, Lynn. You sure will be a great champion one day." Linka smiled in the sweetest way possible, leaving the athlete very embarrassed.

Rita appreciated the way Linka avoided an argument.

"And what did you plan for today, sweetie ?" Although she already knew what the girl was going to do that day, the matriarch decided to ask, to see if the girl could inspire her brothers.

"Well, I volunteered to go to the community help center, and later I'll go to the public library and see what I can do to help this time." The girl clasped her hands together and placed them on her chest, assuming an expression of deep pleasure, with super-cute anime eyes. "I love helping those in need! I feel like that's my porpose."

The girl was so cute and spoke so sweetly that the parents and the four older brothers exclaimed a resounding _'_ _Aaawwww_ _'_ when witnessing such sweetness, while Lynn Jr. and the younger brothers felt like vomiting.

Not that they were disgusted by what she did, but sometimes Linka was so sweet and gentle that they felt a strong revulsion at the sound of her voice, almost to the point of vomiting.

In fact, Leif had to leave the table and run to the nearest bathroom.

Linka just giggled again, so sweet and mild that the other younger brothers could not bear this scene and ran away too.

She finished breakfast and stood up, bowing briefly to her parents before retiring. As she passed the living room, she grabbed a blue backpack (also with 'Linka' written in rhinestones ) and prepared for the beautiful day she would have.

 _ **Later, in the public library...**_

Linka was humming merrily, almost inaudibly, as she rearranged the books on a shelf. After hours helping in the community center, she still had the energy to help even more.

Her smile was captivating, and her enthusiasm was contagious. The girl was the joy in person, making everyone around smile too.

Nearly everyone who went to the library knew her because of the frequency with which she assisted in the library. In fact, the head librarian herself trusted the girl fully, letting her access the library files, as well as the important documents they had there.

As soon as she was finished, she went to the librarian, who was heartbroken with the girl's sad face as she told her there was nothing left for her to do. Still, Linka Loud was not the type to give up easily, and then decided to help her brothers at home.

She barely left the library when a sound caught her attention.

Police sirens!

As she glanced sideways, she saw a helicopter and some police cars chasing a dark green van, and it made her smile.

Not in the sweet and gentle way that everyone was accustomed to, but rather sinister and malicious.

She ran to the nearest alley, looking around to make sure she was not being watched. As soon as she was sure she was alone, she took out her backpack, opening a secret pocket at the bottom seam, from where she took off red and black clothes.

With speed that could only be overcome by Lynn, she took off her blouse and slipped a red long-sleeved shirt with a star on her chest and removed her jeans, revealing that she was wearing the underside of a black bikini underneath. She then wore black knee-high boots, as well as black gloves that reached the forearm. Finally, she placed gold earrings on her ears, as well as a black mask around her eyes and a red scarf around her neck.

In over a minute she was ready to act.

"You're going down really bad!" She spoke seriously, without the slightest trace of the sweet girl she'd been before.

She packed the clothes in her backpack and took off, leaving the backpack on top of a water box in a roof as she advanced through the sky.

The girl flew through the streets, following the sound of the sirens. It did not take long and she was already seeing the chase, smiling at how much the police were having trouble catching the bad guys. She speeded up, past the van, and landed some yards in front of them.

The bad guys tried to change their direction as soon as they saw the girl standing in front of them, but they did not have time.

The girl's hands were enveloped in orange energy, which she fired against the van's wheels. The explosion was strong enough to make the heavy vehicle rise in the air, landing with the front bumper on the ground, then rolled over and stopped right in front of the girl.

She smiled cheerfully as if nothing had happened, whistling as she approached the back door. With a loud tug, she removed the door and saw the interior, encountering three stunned thugs and...

"Oh!" The girl was dazzled, with a glint in her eyes.

Scattered in the van were several wonderful jewels . Several expensive rings, many diamonds and other valuable stones, as well as pearls of various sizes and colors.

But what caught her attention was a gorgeous necklace encrusted with diamonds. The adornment seemed to be more glistening than all the other jewels, something worthy of royalty.

Unceremoniously, the girl reached out and took the necklace, enjoying the accessory on her fingers. She simply could not take her eyes off the object, like a moth being drawn into the light.

She was so fascinated that she only came out of the reverie when she heard a sound from behind.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

In fact, a succession of equal sounds.

"Miss Marvel! Drop the stolen object and raise your hands!"

Around her and the van were several vehicles, as well as cops pointing loaded guns at her, as well as a news helicopter circling the block.

All the cops tried to appear calm and focused, but in fact they were nervous. Although they were armed and in greater numbers, they knew that the superhuman girl was more dangerous than she looked.

The girl did not have to turn around to know what was happening. Grinning triumphantly, she gathered momentum and threw herself into the air with such agility that the cops had no time to shoot. Before they could look up the girl was already flying away, leaving them with some stunned criminals and hours of work filling in the report.

Already away from the crime scene, the girl returned to where she left her backpack, and with that in hand, decided to return home flying.

 _ **Soon...**_

As they said, the brothers watched TV in the living room, fully glazed in a show about tuned cars. Even Lynn stopped the exercises to relax a little, waiting for dinner while devouring the fifth pack of potato chips.

It seemed that nothing could distract them, until the elevator door opens.

As soon as Linka entered, they welcomed her with smiles, inviting the girl to sit with them.

They just were not ready for the answer she gave.

Assuming a super sweet expression, she looked at them as if she was feeling very guilty, speaking in a soft, sad voice.

"Sorry, boys, but I'm very tired. I think I'm going to take a shower and wait for dinner."

The boys were taken by surprise by such cuteness, running out of words as they watched the girl climb the stairs. However, as soon as the girl disappeared from sight, the car show disappeared from the screen, giving way to a newscast.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this breaking news." A serious woman spoke, drawing the boys' attention.

On the screen was a gray-haired man and a blond woman who appeared to be in her thirties. Both had serious expressions on their faces, implying that the matter was serious. The camera gave a close-up on the man, who began to speak with seriousness.

"The masked vigilante known as Miss Marvel strikes again."

The boys gasped.

At that moment, they all thought the same thing.

 _"Not again!"_

As they looked at the screen, they were confronted with a security tape, which showed three men doing a robbery at a jewelry store. Then the camera focused on the newswoman.

"Three jewel thieves stole extremely valuable pieces from a collection being displayed in a gallery." The woman spoke with some disinterest, as if that part of the news were less important. "They stole millions of dollars in jewelry, then fled down 6th Avenue and started running in circles around the city."

The camera focused on the newsman, and beside him came a map of the city, showing a representation of the confused path the thieves had made.

"The thieves, who came from another city, did not know how to drive through the streets, and it was their erratic behavior that attracted the attention of the police and a news helicopter that covered a charity event. They then began an even more confused chase, which only ended with the meddling of the notorious vigilante, Miss Marvel. "

On the screen came another recording, this time from a high angle. A van was running from several police cars along an avenue, until stopped by a girl who blew up part of the street, opening a crater as big as the van.

The boys were impressed by the car chase, but felt their blood freeze as they watched the young girl stop the van with her powers.

"The police were able to recover the stolen cargo, except for the most expensive item in the collection, a necklace that once belonged to Latverian royalty. According to the police and witnesses at the scene, the girl fled the place carrying the necklace. "

At that the boys became even more worried, as Loni ended up fainting.

The screen shifted again to the newswoman, and beside the her came a picture of Miss Marvel, smiling smugly as she wrapped her right hand in energy.

"The vigilante has been acting for almost a year, always causing great damage to the city and causing serious injuries to the criminals she captures. As if that were not enough, she has the habit of carrying with her objects that the thieves stole, then sent them to the police weeks later, with a note apologizing."

The screen changed again to the newsman, but before he could say anything, the television was turned off.

The boys looked around until they realized that Loki was holding the remote, with a devastated look and an expression of pure fear.

For a while, the boys remained silent, not knowing what to say. The older ones were thoughtful, while little Leon began to shake Loni to try to wake him up.

It seemed that they would continue this way for a long time, until young Levi cleared his throat.

"Dear brothers, it is evident that our sister is out of control. I believe the time has come for we inform our parental units about the situation."

Although the boy used sophisticated words, it did not prevent others from looking at him with fury in their eyes.

"Are you nuts?" Loki asked, throwing the remote control on the couch. "We've discussed this before, Levi."

"But... he's right." Lane exclaimed, thinking about what the boy said. "We've tried to talk to her several times, but we have not been able to solve the problem."

"Are you on his side?!" Lynn exclaimed, pointing at Levi .

"I just think we should do something instead of pretending we do not know what she does with her powers."

The other brothers felt embarrassed as Levi began to think. He recalled the events of the night the siblings gathered at their secrets club a few months ago.

As usual, they all gathered in one of their rooms at each meeting, and that night they were in Linka's room. It all seemed normal, except the girl was wearing a bathrobe instead of her usual pajamas. Each brother told something that seemed worthy of being punished for a month or more, but then it was Linka's turn, who practically dropped a bomb in the room as she removed her robe and showed off her Miss Marvel costume, revealing her secret identity.

Since Linka revealed that she was a masked vigilante, the situation was tense among the brothers, who by the code of honor of the siblings' meetings could not tell Linka's secret to anyone. Although she was a good girl, when she put on the mask she seemed to totally change her personality. It was as if the sweet and helpful girl disappeared whenever she became Miss Marvel, giving way to a violent kleptomaniac with sadistic tendencies.

Even for the little genius it was hard to come to a conclusion on the subject, since she always seemed to be kind to people, especially her brothers.

It was then that he had an idea.

Smiling triumphantly, he put his arms behind his back, taking a determined stance.

"Dear brothers, I think I have an idea of how we can prevent our sister from continuing with this behavior."

The brothers were surprised by Levi's attitude, but were interested in the matter.

"And what do you have in mind?" Loki asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

 _ **Meanwhile, in Linka's room...**_

In the tranquility of her bedroom, Linka stood in front of a mirror beside the closet, admiring the beautiful diamond necklace around her neck. Despite being part of her acting stealing objects from crime scenes, she began to feel a strong desire to keep the necklace permanently.

"No! You're a nice girl!" She said to herself, assuming a determined stare at her reflection. "You will give it back... after taking some selfies~"

Linka smirked, then tossed the necklace over the bed. She then went to the closet, and after a brief glance she took an orange nightgown and a pair of fluffy slippers. She then walked to her bathroom, looking around and considering redecorating the room.

Unlike Lincoln, whose room looked like a comic book store, her room looked like a tailor's shop, with several rolls of fabric and sewing utensils. Although she liked her furniture, textiles, and fashion magazines, she felt a strong urge to rearrange them, sometimes more than three times in the same week.

Not that it was difficult for her, since the girl was strong enough to lift a car easily.

As she entered the bathroom, she put her nightgown on a hanger and turned on the hot water from the tub. The girl slowly removed the clothes and put them in the laundry basket, then went into the tub while it finished filling.

Linka stared at the ceiling, looking sad. The hot water was very comforting, but it was not enough to soothe the girl's mind.

She remembered how the bad guys seemed to be hurt when she opened the van, and how she felt about it.

She felt proud of herself!

Just remembering such a thing made her feel a strong revulsion, as if she were the worst person in the world. Full of shame, she held her breath, sinking into the tub.

 _"(Sigh_ _) Maybe_ _I need help..."_

* * *

 **I had some difficulty with that, but I think it was acceptable.**

 **I put a drawing of Linka in my Deviantart, and it's the picture that appeared on the news.**

 **I'll probably continue this, though I'm not sure when I'll have another chapter ready.**


End file.
